


Grief

by CanonicallySoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Hell, Drabble, Gen, Grieving Sam, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallySoulmates/pseuds/CanonicallySoulmates
Summary: Crossposted:canonicallysoulmates.tumblr.com





	

For the first month after Dean goes to hell Sam asks for two beds and sleeps in the one farthest from the door. Sometimes he arranges the pillows in the other bed to make it seem like there’s someone there, messing them up in the morning so he can pretend Dean went out and will be back at night, and arranging the pillows again before he goes to sleep. 

One time he forgot, he woke up in the middle of the night to the sight of an empty unmade bed and reached for his phone before he could think about it. He had forgotten his brothers voice. He doesn’t get out of bed the next day. 

After that he stops getting two beds.

He gets one, he sleeps on the side farthest away from the door, and he calls his brother every night. 

When Dean comes back, he has over a 100 messages.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted: [canonicallysoulmates.tumblr.com](http://canonicallysoulmates.tumblr.com/post/156037669053/for-the-first-month-after-dean-goes-to-hell-sam)


End file.
